War
by BlackTreaderWolf
Summary: What happens when Jacob is turned into a vampire and the voultri has come for revenge. To make matters worse the war will be in Forks.
1. The change

CH 1: The change

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

It was just a regualar day well for a shifter that is. I was going to go to Edward and Bellas cottage to visit Nessie. I took off my sweats and shifted into my russet colored wolf state. I started to run fast, faster than i ever ran before in my entire life but that changed when i caught a scent one i did not regonize. Then out of nowhere i was attack by some leech. He lunged at me but i dodged his attack and ran to the cottage. I was screaming in my head **" Edward a bloodsucker attacked me for no reason, help."** I saw the cottage in view when i felt this burning tingling sensation and thats when i black out. When i woke up Eddie was explaining to everyone what happend and i saw Nessie crying. Then i saw Edward turn to find me awake. In a velvet smooth voice i asked "what happend." I was stunned by my voice and this thirst in my throat confirmed it all i got changed into a vampire.

Bella asked Carsile "how is that possible, i thought our venom was poison to the werewolves. " It seems that by chance the venom instead of killing him went as normally as it does to humans." I sat up and looked in the mirror and what i saw was the most terrifying thing i have seen. My eyes were a shade of blood red. Frusrtated i did something i did not expect i shifted into a wolf but the difference was that i was able to speak in this form. **" how did I do that."** Eddie said " Jacob it seems that your extra ability is to shift in your wolf form. " great he now i can smell a wet dog and his vampire scent." said Rosalie. I saw nessie and shifted to my vampire self and asked "whats wrong little one." Nessie said to me " I just thought you were going to die and don't call me little i'm 10".

Well this has to be the most abnormal day of my life. " Hey guys if your done gawking over me i have a few things i need to see about mostly my thirst if you do not mind."

Bella: Jacob how about you go and hunt with me, Edward. and Nessie seeing it is your first time going out to hunt as a vampire and all.

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed ch.1, the next chapter is when vam/werewolf Jacob hunts.**

**May the force be with you. LOL**


	2. The hunt

CH 2: The hunt

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

Jacob: I jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on the ground.

Nessie: I'm going to get a bigger deer than you are.

Jacob: Hey that's not fair if you are going to cheat. With that said I broke into a dead sprint and ran right past Nessie. I climbed up a tree looking at the deer drinking from the creek and without a sound to alert the rest jumped on him and climbed up to the top of the tree. Once I dug my teeth into him it was like drinking a nice warm cup of coco on a cold winter's day. After I was done I saw Nessie getting ready to pounce on the biggest deer but I jumped down from the tree and settled for the second biggest deer do to not wanting to get Nessie mad at me. When I was done with my feast.

Nessie: Jake I'm getting tired could you take me home.

Jake: Sure, sure and before I could say another word Nessie fell asleep in my olive toned arms. I walked into the Cullen's house and laid Nessie on the sofa. She had no clue what her being alright after the voultri situation made me feel but I'm happy she is okay. At that moment I turned to see Bella and Edward come through the door. "Hey Bells".

Bella: Jake can we have a word with you for a moment.

Jake: Sure what is this about ?

Edward: We wanted to ask you about that vampire that attacked you did he have black hair.

Jake Yes

Edward: Just as I feared it was………….

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger I just could not resist.**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Please review my story I need at least 1 to continue War.


	4. I hate that name

CH 3: I hate that name

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

Edward: Aro was the one who attacked you.

Jake: "Am I really hearing that the monster who tried to kill Nessie turned me into this... thing.

Edward: Vampire but yes Aro is the one that turned you into a vampire.

Bella: I wish I could have ripped his limbs off.

Edward: "Now Bella you must calm down.

Jake: "I think I'm going to go check up on Nessie."

Bella: Okay bye Jake.

Jake: I ran all the way upstairs to ask Carslie what should we do about this situation but I stopped by Nessie who was in the guest room asleep. I bent down and whispered "I won't let any harm come to you ever".

Carslie: "Jake did you want to speak with me".

Jake: What should we do just pretend what happened never happened.

Carslie: "We do not want to make the Voultri make another trip down here, so we must wait and see how things play out.

Jake: "Okay Carslie what ever you say". I was thinking in my head about the situation when Carslie said "Jake we are moving in a matter of days maybe 5.

Jake: "Carslie if you're moving I have to talk to the pack about me going with you guys".

**So what do you think of the chapter. You know you can hit that review button and just tell me.**


	5. The talk

CH 4: The talk

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

Jake: I shifted and ran out the house to the rez hoping I could talk to Sam. Oh crap I forgot to bring extra cloths; well it looks like Sam has to wait until I get cloths from my house. When I walked in the house I found that my dad was waiting for me. I crossed the space between us and if I could cry I would. "What happened to you son". I told dad the story and how I can still shift. "You better go talk to Sam Jake everybody thinks your dead but I didn't". I told my dad thanks and got my cloths and tied them around my ankle. I shifted and found my packs mind. They sensed me and were asking no demanding what happened to me. I told them the story and they told me I would find Sam out in first beach mourning.

When I made it to first beach I shifted back to my vampire self and put on my sweats. "Sam what's going on". Sam nearly tackled me into the water and said he thought he lost a brother. I had to tell him the story but that's when the hard part came, me telling Sam about the move to Alaska. "Jake if you want to go, then I have no qualms and she is your imprint". Sam was right even at this moment I felt like apart of me is gone. "Thanks Sam but we have to tell the pack". When we shifted we both called the pack to go to the forest near first beach. "Now you all know the story but you did not hear that I am going with the Cullen's to Alaska". The packs started to talk amongst themselves about this situation until Sam yelled in the Alpha tone "Shut up". "Thank you Sam, you guys have to understand that Nessie is my imprint and I can't live without her".

Everyone grew quiet accept Leah "Jake we understand but who is going to run your pack". I had not thought of this yet so I said "Sam will". Leah looked shocked, and then she bolted out of the clearing. I ran after her and tackled her to the ground and said"Leah you don't have to go into the merge packs you can always go lone". Leah looked at this and said "Sure". Every thing was ready for my leave so I shifted into my vampire self and sprinted to the Cullen's house and told them the news. Nessie said "Really Jake your coming". I nodded and she flipped out her seat and said "YES".

**Tell me how you liked the chapter by pressing that review button.**


	6. The Move

CH 5: The Move

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

Well the day has finally come for the big move. We had a big bonfire for me leaving and for the first time the Cullen's were there.

Nessie was playing with Claire in the water. When it was time to go it took forever to get Claire and Nessie to let go of each other. When we got home we put Nessie in her bed for the last time.

When I was leaving her room Edward was talking to Bella about something. "Edward I can't leave Charlie all alone. "Bella don't worry the pack will watch him and we can all ways visit him anytime you want.

I was kind of thirsty so I jumped out of the window and smelled the air. That's when I caught a wolf like scent but not one of the packs. Next thing I know I see a man in front of me. "**Edward come out here we have a visitor".** Edward, Bella, Alice, Carsile, Esme, Blondie, Jasper, and Emmet were with me an in instant.

Carsile spoke first "What do you want with us werewolf". I have to say even if Carsile is speaking in a calm tone it was too calm. The werewolf said "I have a warning to you and his pack, in 2 years a war between werewolves and shifters and Cullen's/allies vs. the Voultri/half the vampire world.

Was he saying we will be having a world war between the mythical world. That's when I remembered that all the imprints have been having babies like crazy and most of them changed at 12. So it must be us preparing. I asked "so are you trying to tell us a war will start in 2 years but if that is so then how do you know". "I am able to see the future the first of our kind with extra abilities".

Carsile asked him to leave and he said "One more thing Jacob and Nessie will be the ones that decide the fate of both of our species". That's when I got angry and shifted. I ran at him at full speed but Emmet, Edward, and Jasper grabbed me before I could attack. "I must be off see you in 2 years".

The next morning we didn't tell Nessie. Nessie, I, Edward, and Bella got in the Volvo for Alaska, while everybody else drove there own cars. On the drive there I thought of how the pack reacted to the news, but I was interrupted by Nessie. "Jake why is everyone so edgy". "Their just excited". Sometimes Nessie is just too observant.

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. The next one is about high school.**


	7. Future2 years

CH 6: Two years later

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

In the past 2 years Nessie has grown and matured to the span of a 17 year old. I was watching TV in our new house in Alaska. Nessie came into the room excited about something. "Jake were going to high school". In my head I was screaming "this can't be happening. "Nessie how can you be excited about high school, its horrible you are forced to do homework". "Jake you're just overreacting". Carsile came into the room and said "family meeting". We all filed into the kitchen when Carsile spoke and said "our cover story will be that Rosalie and Jasper will be twins like the last time who parents died in a car crash, Bella and Emmet will be the swans and they are Esme's niece and nephew who parents died in a plane crash, Edward and Nessie will be the Cullen and will be our children, and Jacob will be a black and he will be a child we adopted at an agency. "Do everyone have the cover story in order". We all nodded and Nessie asked "when are we going to school". Carsile turned around and said "tomorrow". That is when Alice went nuts and said "everyone in the cars we are going shopping now". Edward tried to make an escape for it but Alice grabbed him and threw him in her Porsche. Emmet got tackled by Blondie. Bella was already in the jeep. That is when Alice looked at me and said "Jake we can do this the easy way or the hard way you choose". That is when I ran only to be caught by the pixie and dragged into the Porch. Emmet said "you were a brave soldier". That is when Alice said "where is jasper". I could see him trying to sneak into the house but Alice saw him before he saw her and she lunged and dragged Jasper into the car. After we came back me and Nessie went hunting. I found a polar bear and drained him, while Nessie drained 2 penguins. "So Nessie are you nervous about tomorrow" "a little what if people don't like me –"I placed my finger on her lips and said "who wouldn't like you, your smart, talented, friendly, and you are beautiful. "Thanks Jake you're a good friend". That was when something unexpected happened she kissed me. I pulled back and said "Nessie what brought that on". She simply shrugged and I told her "Nessie your too young please wait". She stormed off back to the house and me looking like a total idiot. I ran into the house to her room and said "Nessie please come out so we can talk" "no" "please". She opened the door and I said "I'm sorry about what happened can you forgive me and wait please". She thought about and said "okay I forgive you and will honor your wishes". The next day we were all up (partly because vampires can't sleep) and dressed for school except Nessie. "Nessie time to go "Edward said. She came downstairs wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans. She went in the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and ran outside to my black 2009 Dodge Viper. We raced Edward and Bella to school, we won. When we parked in Jackson, High School a girl whispered to her friend "the tall one is good looking" and Nessie growled quietly. When we went up to the registration table and Edward told the woman we were the Cullen's. "Oh I see here are your schedules". I asked Nessie "what is your 1st period, "Biology and yours". I check mine and said "Biology", "Hey we got all the same classes together and lunch with our family". "Jake what do you want for an elective" Edward asked "Theatre". Edward asked Nessie and she said "Music Theory". After Edward told the woman me and Nessie went to our first class but I caught a scent I regonized. It was the scent of a vampire and werewolf. When me and Nessie grabbed our seats in the back a kid came from the first row and walked toward Nessie. I said in my head "he's the werewolf and where is the vampire". I scanned the room and found the scent I was looking for to a girl with black hair, amber eyes, at least 5'9 and she looked at me and smiled. I looked at the kid and I heard him talk to Nessie saying "my name is Michael and you?" Nessie" and that is when I stood and held out my hand saying "Jacob" he shook my hand and I whispered meet me by my car after school" and I turned towards the girl and said in a voice only vampires can hear "you too". The teacher named Frank who had a bald head asked me and Nessie to introduce ourselves, I said "hi I'm Jacob and this is my sister Reseneme. "You two Cullen's" "yes" and the day went by like that until lunch came around. Me and Nessie found our family at a table and got our props and sat with them. I told Edward my encounter and I said in my head **"the war is soon to start Edward the presence of the werewolf here proves it". **That was when the lunch bell ended and we went to our final class. After school I found Nessie and we walked to my car and to my knowing found Michael and that girl waiting by my car. "Come on you two get in" they got in and I asked "what is your name" "Kelly, where are we going". "To our house of course". The drive was quiet, but when we pulled in the drive-way Edward was waiting for us. I opened the door for Nessie and we all walked into the house. Well interrogation time I thought to myself. Today was a weird day.

**Hey guys the next chapter is the interrogation. Now press that button to review my fic.**


	8. Interrogation

CH 7: Interrogation

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

We walked into the house before our visitors. Nessie was looking nervous and I asked her "what's wrong" "I have this strange feeling towards those two".

I could understand that feeling. The werewolf Michael said "hello Cullen's, my name is Michael and this is my wife Kelly". Whoa that sure is a shocker, a werewolf and vampire husband and wife.

Edward spoke and said "we were told that something would happen 2 years from now" that is when Nessie said "a werewolf told you what". Awww man I am in some serious trouble by her later. That is when we told her everything.

She looked calm enough to me but that's when something unexpected happened, the werewolf said "Jake could me and my wife stay with you guys to help you in the war" "I don't have a say it is really up to Carsile and Esme about that". "Jake honey of course they can stay".

Edward thought to ask them what they knew and it seemed they knew the werewolf that told us about the war, they said "his name is Mike Newton and he is an ally to us". That was when everybody face went from shock to laughter. "Mike Newton that's hilarious". After everyone calmed down I showed them to their room, they thanked me and Alice came in and told Kelly time to go shopping. I had time, I jumped out the window while Alice gathered everyone.

When she came after me I was hiding in a tall tree. "Jake where are you" and she found me so I jumped to the next tree. She jumped and grabbed me and put me in her car. While in the car I showed Edward the game plan and he nodded. When we got to the mall I told Emmet, Jasper, and Michael. First we told the girls we would look at the car parts.

Alice had a vision but was not about us, she said "the Voultri are coming with half the vampire world and half the werewolves are going to la push to end you guys. That's when Edward said "everyone time to go to Forks and Jacob, Michael, and Kelly will stay in La Push. LET'S GO".

**Hey guys, looks like Jacob is in trouble. Click on the review button to review.**


	9. Unexpected Visitors

CH 8: Unexpected Visitors

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

It was Friday and we were about to go into the house to pack when an familiar scent made me shift (weird how I still shift when I'm mad even though I am a vampire) and growled at Nahauel. That is when something unexpected happened I heard him say in his head **"I have no time for the vamp/dog, all I want is my Reseneme".**

Whoa that was a strange surprise, so I can shift and read minds when I want to cool. Carsile came behind me and said "Nahauel what do we owe this visit" "I only came here to ask Nessie to marry me". That creep what is with him and that is when the moon showed and Micheal joined me. "I got your back Jake" "and me" Kelly and Michael told me. I've grown close to them and even jasper, and the Pixie.

I shifted and put on some cloths and Nahauel told me "Jake I know she is your imprint but how about we let her choose". Nessie came and I used my new found power to read her mind "**for some reason I want to choose Nahauel but I think he is creepy"**.

That's when Nessie stood by me and said "I choose my Jacob". YES I thought to myself until the Voultri stepped out of the bushes with what seemed like 80 vampires with them not combined with the guard. Aro came forward and spoke "Cullen's think of this as your demise".

Caius spoke and said "a child of the moon" if we weren't about to be destroyed I would laugh at how scared he is right now. That is when Aro yelled "attack my brothers". Nahuel tried to attack me but I dodged and lunged at him. I grabbed him started the shredding and I took out my lighter and burned him.

That is when Edward said "there are too many, forget about the cloths we have to leave now" I grabbed Nessie and Michael and Kelly followed us to La push while the Cullen's told there friends to meet them at the old house in forks.

The Voultri army stopped chasing but, when me, Nessie, Michael, and Kelly we saw werewolves retreating with the wounded pack chasing them off. The werewolves turned into humans when dawn approached.

We ran to the pack and I was overjoyed to find everyone alright. I informed the pack and they told me they were willing to let the Cullen's come through to help them. I introduced them to Michael who they almost attacked until I told them he's on our side and then Kelly who everyone liked at first glance. This is going to be a long War.

**Hey guys, I was pumped when I wrote this chapter. Have a good summer. Also review.**


	10. Protection

CH 9: Protection

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

"I don't understand why those freaky werewolves attacked us" Leah commented.

"Leah they think were a disgrace to their race" "Jake what is we, you are a leech now and that girlfriend of yours probably caused this crap". That is when I shifted and attacked Leah.

She phased too but wasn't fast enough to dodge me. I broke a arm and that's when Seth broke it up. We all phased behind a tree and when we came out Seth yelled "Leah, Jake is having a hard time and you know not to talk bad about his imprint.

"Seth you wasting your breath" I said. Nessie came and asked if I was okay and I simply nodded. That is when I heard a blood curdling scream. Me, Michael, Kelly and the pack ran after the noise. When we got there Aro was draining his victim.

"You" I spat. I ran so fast that he didn't see it coming until he flew 200 feet into a tree. "My, my Jacob have you gotten powerful". Kelly go and get Nessie to Billy and protect HER. Kelly nodded.

Aro I'm going to get you for what you did to me. "All in due time Jake, in a week the War will be at the Cullen's house". With that he left. I ran to the Cullen's to find 60 vampires outside. They all turned at my presence.

"Chill out leeches" and they went back to talking. I found Edward and told him about what Aro said. "Hey Jake how many pack members you have" "26" "that's good".

We have 88 people who are willing to fight and who have special abilities. "Okay I'll go tell the pack".

I told the pack and they were willing except for Leah who I had to convince when Nessie said "I can fight Jake" "Nessie you will not go out there because if something happened to you I would die". She had the stubborn look on her face but said yes.

_2 Weeks later_

I saw the Voultri with 90 fighters and I knew that the War had begun.

**Hey guys only 4 chapters left and there will be a sequel. If I get a few more reviews I might add more chapters and put you in my fic. Remember REVIEW.**


	11. Tears

CH 10: Tears

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

I ran as fast as Edward and saw a Voultri guard. I lunged and caught her by surprise. I tore her to pieces; the pieces flew without her being able to make a single sound. The next thing surprised me the moon came out Michael changed and at least 12 werewolves were attacking our line.

That was not what scared me. They were helping the Voultri. I was distracted when a werewolf punched me in the gut. I got up and ran behind him and kicked him in the head. He flew back and another vampire took care of him.

That is when I saw my Nessie fighting Jane. I shifted "_LEAH I am going to kill you"._

"_In your dreams and beside she forced me to take her"._

"_Ugh you are so annoying"._

That is when I heard a scream that made my heart shatter into little pieces. I ran so fast Edward could not have catched me. I made to see Aro bite Nessie. Her body was limp shaking violently. Oh no I thought in my head she is becoming a full vampire, of all times but I got to get her away from Aro. "Hey Jake just making Nessie **WHOLE**".

That is when I saw nothing but red. I lunged and grabbed Aro's arm "LET GO YOU MUTT". I followed his order by taking it off. "AHHHHHHHHHHH". I ripped off his head and tore him to pieces and burned the remains. When I looked behind me the fight was almost over, only 5 were left on the Voultri side and 60 on ours. Phew at least the Cullen's and the pack survived.

That is when I shifted and put on some cloths. I grabbed Nessie.

_3 days later_

Nessie POV

I saw Jake looking at me and I said "Jake" and he said "Nessie I'm glad your okay and he kneeled on his knee.

Jacob POV

Reseneme Carlie Cullen will you marry me please say yes. She sobbed and said "Yes" I hugged her and she asked one thing "why can't I cry" "you're a full vampire now" She nodded and we went to tell the others.

**To tell you guys the truth I winged this one. Review and tell me how you liked it. Also thanks littlepinksac for helping me.**


	12. THE END

CH 11: THE END

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

It was my wedding day and my wedding day and my best man Seth was helping me with my tie. "Jake I'm just going to give you a warning, even though you're a vampire Alice will kill you if you ruin this wedding".

"Thanks Seth that is so comforting". He held back a chuckle

My groomsmen were Jasper, Sam, Edward, and Emmet. When we went to the altar the priest was ready and I waited to see my Nessie. She came out with her hair braided down and a snow white dress that fit her perfectly.

When she came to the altar the priest said "we are gathered here to see this couple joined in holy machemony, your vows please". "Nessie I love you and will protect you from danger, and will comfort you when you need it". She said to me "Jake I knew we would be together forever and I love you too".

I looked into those pools of chocolate I get lost in and knew I would be with her forever. "The rings" I slipped on her finger my moms ring. "Do you Jacob Black take Reseneme Cullen to be your wife "I do" and you Reseneme "I do" "you may now kiss the bride.

We kissed and we danced until Reseneme told me she wanted to go home. Edward told us "we have a gift for you too in La Push, here is the key.

We followed the instructions and found a 1 story red house. Nessie looked at me and whispered "Forever and I said back "forever"

**Hey guys the sequel should be out Friday and please review. There will be interesting characters in the sequel.**


End file.
